Cement Head
Cement Head is a character and antagonist from Darkwing Duck. He is voiced by Jesse Corti. History He is crimelord operating in St. Canard. He is also a mutant whose body is composed of solid living cement, which gives him both superstrength and superresilience. When he's not letting his powers do the talking, he is known to the population as Swenlin Swine, head of Swine Corporation and one of St. Canard's most respected faces. Both as Swenlin Swine and as Cement Head, he is cultured and knows what to say to get people to drop their guard around him. His immense wealth also makes people inclined to enjoy the graces of his good side rather than question him. Character Background Cement Head is the oldest and possibly only child born to the actor Marlon Hambone. His father fell into a pool of wet cement when he was leaving his footprints in front of a "certain famous theater". He was freed, but the experience left an impression on his genes, causing his son to be born as a physically powerful cement mutant. His father was horrified and disowned him as soon as he could walk and his mother apparently did not object to this course of action. Having to fend for himself from the time he was a baby, it was with little resistance he stepped on the path of crime. He utilized his mutant powers for day-by-day crimes well into adulthood, at which point he realized he was getting by, but not creating a space for himself. Aware that he would never be accepted with his looks, not to mention the reputation Cement Head had built, he adopted the identity of Swenlin Swine. It is unknown if this name is completely made up, or if perhaps his birth name is Swenlin and/or his mother's last name is Swine. Either way, to make Swenlin Swine believable, Cement Head purchased a rubber mask and started going around in business suits with gloves. With the money he had stolen, he founded Swine Corporation and became an influential businessman involved in multiple markets, among which food and cinema. He also picked up golf as a hobby. This does not mean he gave up on Cement Head, as the supervillain remained a useful asset in his business undertakings. Swenlin Swine also expanded his criminal circle, with Cement Head ending up deemed a crimelord despite having no confirmed minions. Swine acquired at least one alliance involving another criminal of equal or higher standing, though the identity of this individual remains unrevealed. Darkwing Duck did note that "these evil mutant types like to hang out together" in regards to a possible connection between Cement Head and the Rubber Chicken, and the intonation with which Swine pronounced "Cement Head" to his acquaintance suggests they knew of his alter ego, but nothing conclusive can be gathered from that. Swine played his supervillain identity so that if anyone found out about his illegal dealings, their initial conclusion would be that he and Cement Head were partners rather than the same person. Eventually, his secret came out due to Gosalyn Mallard's investigation. Further involvement from Darkwing Duck forced him to make a run for it with his fortune, but the money was taken form him and he flung out of St. Canard. It is unknown where he went after that. Personality Cement Head's parental abandonment early in life has left scars on his self-esteem. He longs to be accepted, but holds no hope that would be possible in everyday society with the way his looks set him apart. The way he carries himself as Swenlin Swine, while aimed at keeping his business going how he wants it, is therefor not all an act. He knows how to make people think well of him, presenting bribes as gifts of appreciation and having a habit of complimenting people and following up those lines with a familiarity-inducing "I ever tell you that?". His camaraderie-style sweet-talking even continues when he has to drop his act, but obtains sarcasm as a component when Cement Head fluidly goes from pointing out the benefit of manners to smashing his opponents to a pulp. His double life has made him an image expert, which holds experience he uses not only to maintain his own identity but also to concoct the best ways to frame others or manipulate them into solving problems for him. Appearance Cement Head is large, muscular pig composed of solid living cement. Due to his condition, he is more angular than regular organic beings. He has grey, chipped skin, black eyes, a massive jaw, and heavy eyebrows. he goes dressed solely in ripped brown pants. As Swenlin Swine, he wears a mask featuring a thin moustache and brown hair. He dresses in business suits and gloves to further hide his mutant condition. Fiction Cartoon Because his janitor, Clovis Clackenhoff, overheard him talking one night about robbing the St. Canard Orphanage and deduced that Swenlin Swine and Cement Head are partners in crime, Swenlin Swine has got to get rid of him. With Clovis taking up the superhero persona Rubber Chicken, it becomes easy for Cement Head to destroy property of the Swine Corporation and present the new superhero as a supervillain. When he destroys the entire inventory of Cheeza-Pets and leaves various clues pointing at the involvement of the Rubber Chicken, Darkwing Duck takes the bait. Ironically, Darkwing even postulates that the Rubber Chicken is a minion of Cement Head. The one loose bolt in the scheme is Gosalyn Mallard, who tracks down the Rubber Chicken to hear his side of the story and believes his words. Darkwing is on Swine's side, however, and goes to pay him a visit at the main office to personally guarantee the end of Rubber Chicken's antics. The moment he steps into Swine's office, Swine deals in sugar and ups his game when Darkwing makes mention of "a reporter" suspecting him and Cement Head being partners in crime. He compliments Darkwing's sense of humor and taste for fashion, refers to him amicably as "D.W.", and suggests that Darkwing could be the next big movie star Swine Pictures is looking for. Darkwing takes it hook, line, and sinker, at which point Swine notes that he just might have to sell Swine Pictures if the Rubber Chicken destroys any more of his property. He sends Darkwing off with the promise of a movie career and many expensive presents, for which Darkwing makes catching the Rubber Chicken a priority. Gosalyn, however, only becomes more certain that Swine is no good and pays him a visit herself. She arrives in time not only to hear him discuss their course of action but also to photograph him when he unmasks himself. Cement Head attacks and captures her, but she distracts him by asking about the origin of his powers. At the cost of her reporter trenchcoat, she gets away. Gosalyn presents the photo to Darkwing, but he accuses her of doctoring it as she's done before. Gosalyn sets her own course then, while Darkwing returns to the Cheeza-Pet warehouse and follows the footprints left there. He ends up in Swine's office in front of Cement Head's old mask and realizes that his daughter was right. Cement Head subsequently attacks him and Launchpad, pushing them through the window out of the building by knocking a large globe into them. Aware his cover is blown, he pulls the safe from his office's wall and leaves. The crimefighting duo, their fall broken by trash, catches up with him at St. Canard City Hall. A newly-formed team of mutant superheroes led by the Rubber Chicken and having Swine's own secretary as a member arrives there too, but they defeat themselves, leaving Cement Head only Darkwing and Rubber Chicken to deal with. He tears open the asphalt to make waves underneath their feet and after that soundly thrashes them. Only a cunning plan in which the Rubber Chicken acts as a living slingshot and Darkwing acts as bait gets Cement Head out of the city without his money. Joe Books comics Cement Head becomes incarcerated in the new maximum security jail in St. Canard. Along with all other inmates, he is freed from his cell by Negaduck to hunt down a locked-in Darkwing. (Orange Is the New Purple, Part 1) Trivia * Swenlin Swine is named after Brian Swenlin, one of the writers of Darkwing Duck. * Cement Head's ripped pants and the way he bursts out of his Swenlin Swine disguise are inspired by the 1962 Marvel superhero Hulk. Category:Darkwing duck villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Pigs Category:Supervillains Category:Mutants [Category:Monsters Category:Creatures [[Category:Masters of Evil Category:Animals Category:Animal Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series